This invention relates generally to sound reproduction on a personal computer. More particularly, it relates to a method and system for decoding binary data written to specific hardware registers to a generalized interface protocol such as the Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI).
In the personal computer industry, there exists a plurality of special purpose adapter cards to perform various functions. For example, a variety of game cards, device adapter cards to add computer peripherals, video cards and communication cards exist. Generally, the personal computer has a certain number of slots available to integrate these adapter cards in the computer. Approximately three years ago, Creative Labs Inc. introduced a new audio adapter card called the SoundBlaster.TM., which has become the industry standard for computer games. Today, virtually every software product which uses audio provides support for the SoundBlaster.TM..
Other audio cards must support the vast number of existing audio applications to be commercially viable. Unfortunately, most of these applications perform direct read/write operations to the SoundBlaster.TM. hardware registers. One solution for compatibility in the prior art is to have a similar chip set with similar registers. However, developing a clone card is very limiting and does little to advance the audio technology.
It would be preferable to enable the great number of existing audio applications to operate on any hardware platform. FM synthesis on the SoundBlaster.TM. does not operate according to the Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI), an important industry standard for musical application, but instead, on its own esoteric protocol. Further, as the technology of audio cards advances, the existing applications must be supported or the lack of consumer acceptance will greatly hinder progress.